La douleur d'une dispute
by Nanthana14
Summary: Eliot le savait, l'irruption de Moreau dans leurs vies ne pouvait se passer bien et la colère d'Hardison, cette dispute qui était en train de les déchirer était un coup de poignard de trop, une épreuve qui était en train de le détruire.


**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérié télévisée.** **  
**

 **Eliot le savait, l'irruption de Moreau dans leurs vies ne pouvait se passer bien et la colère d'Hardison, cette dispute qui était en train de les déchirer était un coup de poignard de trop, une épreuve qui était en train de le détruire.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Disputer"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _La Douleur d'une Dispute_**

L'un derrière l'autre, Hardison et Eliot sortirent de l'hôtel où Moreau avait sa suite. Le geek paraissait hors de lui, blessé par les mensonges de son ami tandis qu'Eliot était sombre et renfrogné. Ils s'assirent dans une voiture dont Eliot prit le volant. Hardison ne décolérait pas.

\- Mais comment tu as pu faire ça Eliot ? Comment tu as pu nous mentir ? A nous ?

Son ami lui tourna un regard sombre et triste, mais ne répondit pas, car il ne trouvait pas quoi lui répondre de satisfaisant. Il se chamaillait souvent avec Hardison, mais là c'était autre chose. Il était en colère… Réellement en colère… Et il avait sans doute raison.

\- C'est faux… J'ai essayé… Murmura Eliot dans un souffle.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Essayé ! Visiblement pas assez parce que moi je n'ai rien entendu !

\- Essaie de me comprendre… Ce n'était pas facile Hardison… Je voulais éviter…

\- Qu'on le sache c'est ça ? Qu'on apprenne que ce type est en fait l'un de tes vieux amis ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Arrête donc ! Il connait même ta marque de bière préféré ! Tu as bossé combien de temps avec lui ? Six mois ? Un an ? Plus ? Comment tu as pu nous mentir à ce point ? Comment tu as pu nous mettre en danger ? T'étais pas censé nous protéger ?

\- Hardison attends…

\- Bon sang ! J'ai failli me noyer Eliot ! J'ai failli me noyer dans cette fichue piscine !

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! Comment suis-je censé continuer à te croire ?

\- Tu sais bien que je vous protège.

\- Non, Eliot je ne sais plus !

Ces quelques mots finirent de briser le cœur d'Eliot… Hardison n'avait plus confiance en lui… C'était étrange comme une simple dispute pouvait tout remettre en question. C'était aussi étrange de constater à quel point elle pouvait l'affecter Pourtant Eliot n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait été militaire, mercenaire. Il avait vu ou fait des choses peu louables, mais là… C'était différent…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais cette dispute lui entrainait une douleur physique poignante. Il sentait son cœur accélérer. Il sentait ses mains se mettre à trembler. Lui qui savait si bien garder son sang froid. Lui dont le regard et l'attitude de glace pouvaient déranger n'importe qui s'il jetait son dévolu sur lui. Il était en train de perdre pied.

En train de s'écrouler face à la colère d'Hardison qui se tenait à côté de lui. Un Hardison au costume encore dégoulinant et qui hurlait, qui hurlait parce qu'il ne lui avait rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas avoué à son équipe qu'il connaissait ce salopard de Moreau… Mais comment annoncer à des gens qu'on aime qu'au moment le plus mal de sa vie on avait été le bras armé d'un marchand d'armes et de mort ? Comment leur expliquer à quel point il était perdu et déboussolé à ce moment-là alors qu'il se devait d'être le roc les soutenir ? Comment leur avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas fait justement pour ça ? Pour cette colère et cette haine qu'il voyait dans le regard d'Hardison en train de continuer à hurler ? Pour cette haine venant de son petit frère de cœur et qu'il avait l'impression de perdre ? Comment leur expliquer que le mercenaire brisé par la vie les aimait comme une famille et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de les perdre ? Comme maintenant d'ailleurs… Plus la dispute devenait violente et plus il le savait. Il était en train de le perdre… et cette simple constatation finissait de rendre douloureuse la boule au ventre qui le priver d'air pendant qu'il ne cessait de trembler.

\- Stop Hardison !

\- Stop ? Hurla son ami si hystérique qu'il vit un ordre dans ce qui était une supplique. Stop ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me faire taire ! Tu nous as menti.

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit et…

\- C'est pire ! Tu nous a trahi, tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as mis en danger !

\- Hardison…

\- Non !

\- Tu m'as menti ! S'exclama Hardison ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu avant que l'on rentre dans cet ascenseur !

Luttant contre une série de tremblements, Eliot freina et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Tu voulais que je te dise quoi en fait Hardison ? Explique-moi ! Quoi ! Que j'ai travaillé deux ans pour ce salopard ? Que j'ai fait parti de ses hommes de main ? Juste pour que tu puisses me regarder comme tu le fais en ce moment !

Hardison ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son regard transperça d'un coup sec la poitrine d'Eliot. Il y avait de la colère, de la haine et même du dégoût… Très exactement tout ce qu'Eliot craignait en leur révélant cette partie sombre de son passé… Les membres de son équipé étaient ses amis… Ses amis étaient devenus sa famille. Ils les aimaient tellement… Mais en entendant le nom de Moreau il y a six mois, le jeune homme avait comprit avec douleur que ce serai bientôt fini… Qu'il allait les perdre et se retrouver seul… C'était ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard… Du rejet… Et il ne venait pas de n'importe qui… C'était Hardison… Son meilleur ami… Son petit frère.

\- Ah ben voilà ! On y vient finalement ! En deux ans tu as du tuer un paquet de types pour lui… En fait c'est ça que tu ne voulais pas nous dire… Que tu n'es qu'une espèce d'assassin à louer pour tous ces salopards en puissance ? A part Moreau pour combien d'autres types de son espèce tu as travaillé ? Tu es qui en fait ?

La tirade froide et cinglante d'Hardison finit de porter un coup fatal au cœur de l'ancien mercenaire qui parvint à se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer… Moreau était revenu dans sa vie pour lui prendre ce qui comptait le plus pour lui maintenant et il avait réussi… Hardison ne serai plus son frère… Il n'avait plus de famille… plus rien…

\- Pour personne, articula-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu me mens la encore ou pas ? Parce que maintenant je ne sais plus. Assassin ? Menteur ? Tout ça a permis de découvrir certains de tes talents cachés.

\- Arrête Hardison… Ne dis pas ça… Tu sais bien que j'ai essayé de faire au mieux.

\- Pour toi, ça j'en suis sûr !

\- Non, pour vous !

\- Pour nous ? Tu nous respectes tellement que tu as menti pendant six mois Eliot ! Mais là il va être temps de tout raconter.

\- Je t'en prie Hardison, si tu es mon ami, garde-le pour toi…

\- Ton ami ! Celui que tu as failli laisser mourir sans lever le petit doigt pour le sauver ?

\- Bordel Hardison ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé te tuer !

\- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus Eliot ! Tu nous as menti sur quelque chose d'aussi grave que ça ? Comment je pourrais continuer à avoir confiance en toi ?

Eliot serra les dents et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour tenter de se contrôler, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- Tu vas leur dire ! Comme moi ils ont le droit de savoir, avant que tu mettes leur vie en danger ! Crois-moi ! Tu vas leur dire !

\- Non, je t'en prie Hardison, ce n'est pas obligé de…

\- Oh si ! Je ne serai pas complice de tes mensonges alors tu vas leur dire !

A ce moment précis, Eliot comprit qu'Hardison ne céderait pas. Il allait devoir leur parler. Il le savait… Comme il savait maintenant aussi qu'il allait les perdre. Il ravala une dernière fois ses larmes et remit la voiture en marche. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête… Si seulement il pouvait réellement tout leur raconter… Si seulement cette maudite dispute n'était jamais arrivé !


End file.
